Personal Space
by Lisanka
Summary: A small fanfic centered around Max Parsons and Weems. Involves shipping.


**Personal Space-Max/Weems**

 **Lisanka**

 **A/N: While there's no basis for it whatsoever, I sort of ship Max/Weems [My OTP for Max is really with Pearl,** _ **La Chupakabra**_ **. I'll eventually write a drabble centering around them soon!] I like to think of Max being the more publicly affectionate one in their relationship, while Weems is more reserved in public. Weems is a ghoul, Max is a Sasquatch. All characters belong to Jennifer Finney Boylan. Comments and critiques are welcome.**

Max was always so happy, while Weems...he was a ghoul. Ghouls and optimism totally clashed. Yet somehow, Max slightly lifted up Weems's morbid spirit. He found himself less willing to bemoan life when around the constantly euphoric Sasquatch.

Yet despite his 0.5% decrease in pessimism, Weems was reluctant to act on his burgeoning feelings for Max. For wasn't he in the throes of an adolescent crush, never meant to last for long? Yet somehow he ended up spilling his emotions for him in a secluded corner after dinner.

"I can't help it! I, a dark negative ghoul, am drawn to you, a hippie granola sunshiny Sasquatch!" Weems squeaked.

"So do you wanna go on a date or not?" Max replied.

"You're attracted to _me_?"

"Um, yeah."

"I accept this...date."

"Cool, man!"

They walked back to Max's room, awkwardly holding hands. Max kissed Weems on the cheek before he left for his room. He blushed, slightly smiling.

The next day, Weems was skulking to Monster Ed when Max ran up to him and crushed the bewildered ghoul in a bear hug.

"Max! I demand you release me!"

"Sorry, sweetie."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME PET NAMES IN PUBLIC MAX PARSONS!" Weems whisper-yelled his face contorted in rage. "Besides", he whispered as he furtively looked around, "Our relationship is confidential for now."

"Oh, sorry. I'll respect your space." Max let go of Weems. They quickly tran to Monster Ed, in fear of being late.

And so, for about a week, weems and Max held hands, talked about anything and everything(Like the beauty of stars, complaining about Merideath, the ocean, etc.), and generally continued on in public as though they were acquaintances. Except not always.

Max would sometimes glomp Weems or just be too affectionate around him in public, which made Weems really uncomfortable. One day, he even(not so subtly, Weems might add), affectionately squeezed Weems's hip at lunch.

"LEAVE ME ALONE MAX PARSONS!" He quickly moved to another table, and and avoided Max for the rest of the day.

Later, Weems was pacing around his room in the catacombs when Max walked in.

"Aaah!" He yelled. "Ever heard of knocking, Max Parsons? Then again, have you ever heard of personal space?"

"I'm sorry, Weems. I'm kind of an idiot like that. I gotta hear something 20 times before it sinks in. And I was being too affectionate and disrespectful of you. I _will_ change, cross my heart and hope to die. UH, do you want some pizza?" Max held out a slice covered with what looked like toasted human flesh.

Weems glared at him for a few minutes, all the while occasionally glancing at the slice of pizza.

"Is that actual human flesh? Not burnt ham or some other charred meat?"

"Uh huh."

"I supose…" Weems took the slice and reluctantly bit it. His eyes lit up. "Oh, it IS human flesh! Oh thank you, my darling! It tastes perfect!"

"You're welcome sweetie!"

"Max… I accept your apology. And I forgive you."

"Really?" Max smiled, but kept his distance.

"Yes." Weems grabbed Max's shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. It was very awkward. Weems's lips were chapped, Max's facial hair tickled, and their noses bumped, but it was new and exciting and even joyful for the both of them.

"Oh wow…" Max muttered as they broke apart from the kiss.

"Indeed, beloved. Indeed."

Weems awkwardly hugged him.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. Let's hang out tomorrow, under that weeping willow, ok?' Max asked.

"Yes, beloved."

He hugged him one more time before leaving. That night, Weems slept with the smallest hint of a smile on his face.


End file.
